


who's going to hold you down when you shake

by seren_ccd



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seren_ccd/pseuds/seren_ccd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the night, Kate’s eyes are narrowed and her hands are sure as they kill the things that would kill her.  It’s during the daylight when the sun has finally risen and the bright rays shine through the thin gaps in the cheap motel curtains that her movements slow and gentle.  'make love to me like you know I am better than the worst thing I ever did' - prompt by river-soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who's going to hold you down when you shake

**Author's Note:**

> For river-soul at the From Dusk till Dawn kinkmeme. Title from The Cars 'Drive.'

During the night, Kate’s eyes are narrowed and her hands are sure as they kill the things that would kill her. Her voice is tight and her movements sharp and controlled as she follows Seth into another bar where they will inevitably end up covered in blood, sweat, and dirt.

Seth’s shoulders are tense and his jaw clenches as he scans the faces coming for them, looking for the one that’s more familiar to him than his own.

Kate does the same and neither of them are sure if it’s relief or despair when they don’t see their respective sibling in the mass of death that snarls and claws at them.

So they keep killing, night after night; their hands and hearts hard as granite.

It’s during the daylight when the sun has finally risen and the bright rays shine through the thin gaps in the cheap motel curtains that their movements slow and gentle.

Kate’s eyes are wide open as she runs her hands over Seth’s back and chest; his eyelids droop, too heavy with arousal to stay fully open as he watches the path of her hands.

Fresh from a shower, her hair drips on the overly starched white sheets and he lowers his mouth to chase a drop as it slides down her neck towards her collarbone. His mouth catches it where it pools on the jutting bone and he sucks at the spot while her breath hitches. Her breath hitches higher into a gasp when he trails his mouth further down and he suckles at her breast.

Her fingers card through the short hairs at the nape of his neck and her nails lightly scratch at his skin. He spreads his hands wide on her back, trying to touch as much of her as he can.

She pulls his mouth off her breast up to her mouth. Their lips move against each other slow, slow, over and over and she lets him lay her back on the bed, the mattress springs creaking when his body covers hers.

She keeps her eyes open when he slides into her and he presses his forehead to hers when he starts to move.

Her hands frame his face and his mouth hovers just over hers as his thrusts pick up the pace and she curls her hips up to meet them. It becomes a struggle to keep her eyes open when he starts to hit that spot deep inside her and a tear leaks from the corner of her eye.

She tells herself it’s the strain of keeping her eyes open and the dryness of the air in the room that’s causes the second tear to fall.

Seth doesn’t say anything, just presses his mouth to hers and captures her sharp exhalation of air when she comes and releases his own groan of release into her mouth.

Afterwards, Kate can finally breathe easy, her chest rising and lowering in time with her slowing heartbeat; Seth’s head is a welcome warmth on her stomach.

They don’t say anything.

They’ll talk after lunch and then their conversation will consist of tactics and plans and where to go next.

Right now, it’s just quiet and still, Seth’s heartbeat beside hers and it’s the only part of the day when Kate can close her eyes and, well, that’s something, right?

She’ll harden her heart and her hands again when the sun goes down.

For now, she keep her touch soft on his tattooed arm as she massages the cords of muscles and she’ll accept the light kisses he presses to her stomach.

And when they come together one last time before getting dressed, she’ll close her eyes.


End file.
